


Cover Art for A Touch Too Far

by kultiras



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: marvel_bang, Cover Art, Developing Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the 2014 Marvel Universe Big Bang challenge. </p><p>I had the joy of working with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/">msraven</a> for this challenge. Thanks for making this such a fun challenge, and for cheering me on when it seemed like I'd never ever finish. ♥ </p><p>I got to read A Touch Too Far as she was writing it, and I love how her story turned out. Hopefully my cover art does her story justice. If you haven't already read the story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2577359/chapters/5735369">here's the link!</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art for A Touch Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Touch Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577359) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



> Created for the 2014 Marvel Universe Big Bang challenge. 
> 
> I had the joy of working with [msraven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/) for this challenge. Thanks for making this such a fun challenge, and for cheering me on when it seemed like I'd never ever finish. ♥ 
> 
> I got to read A Touch Too Far as she was writing it, and I love how her story turned out. Hopefully my cover art does her story justice. If you haven't already read the story, [here's the link!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2577359/chapters/5735369)

[ ](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/mbb-msraven-kultiras_zps08419356.jpg.html)


End file.
